bit_heroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Dungeons
Not what you were looking for? See zones. Dungeons Dungeons can be found in Zones, Raids, Trials, and Expedition. The player must navigate through a maze in a party of up to three (zones, trials and expedition) or five (raids) characters. The maze holds of monsters, "shrines," chests, random treasure, and sometimes merchants. Questing Questing is the activity of exploring and defeating flags and dungeons for the first time in each zone. (Not to be confused with '''Grinding'Grinding is the term used for replaying a dungeon multiple times to obtain various rewards or hard-to-get materials..) The player must form a team of him or herself and up to 2 other familiars to run through a flag; fighting monsters and collecting loot. After each set of three flags a dungeon appears. The dungeon allows players to pick other players in their friends list or guild list in addition to familiars. Energy In order to go questing the player must use energy ( ). The amount of energy varies based on the difficulty of the dungeon: 10 for Normal, 20 for Hard/Special and 30 for Heroic. Energy has a maximum of 99 + LVL of the player and regenerates at a rate of 1 every 4 minutes. Energy may also occasionally be replenished with the help of player-viewed advertisements or in-game items. Spawn Rates Note: * The boss encounter is not counted in the Enemy column. All bosses in dungeons are fixed encounters with the boss and two random additional enemies. * Special dungeons includes 3 boss encounters. * Although Special uses the same amount of energy as Hard, it's harder than Heroic. Chest Type Percentages Note: * Small chests have 2 equipment, plus some gold (around 200), may contain gems (around 5) or a potion. * Blue chests have 3 equipment which guaranteed to have at least 1 rare equipment, plus some gold (around 400), some gems (around 10), and a potion. * Advertisement chests have the same items as the blue chest, plus some rune fragments. The Ad chest won't spawn if AdBlock is active, or "VIDEO ADS" in settings is unchecked. * Red chests have 4 equipment which guaranteed to have at least 1 epic equipment, plus some gold (around 600), and some gems (around 20), and a potion. May contain legendary equipment only in raids. Red chests require a Skeleton Key ( ) (200 gems at Shop) to open. Lootable Type Percentages Zones Bit Valley Bit Valley is the first (1) questing zone available. It contains the dungeons: Wintermarsh Wintermarsh is the second (2) questing zone. It contains the dungeons: Lakehaven Lakehaven is the third (3) questing zone. It contains the dungeons: Ashvale Ashvale is the fourth (4) questing zone. It contains the dungeons: Aramore Aramore is the fifth (5) questing zone. It contains the dungeons: Morgoroth Morgoroth is the sixth (6) questing zone. It contains the dungeons: Cambora Cambora is the seventh (7) questing zone. It contains the dungeons: Galaran Galaran is the eighth (8) questing zone. It contains the dungeons: Eshlyn is the ninth(9) questing zone. It Contains the dungeons: Uamor is the tenth(10) questing zone. It Contains the dungeons. Melvin's Genesis is the eleventh(11) questing zone. It contains the dungeons Raids, Trials and EXPEDITION Other type of dungeons are Raids, trials and Expedition events. See Raids, Trials and Expedition for more info. fr:DonjonsNotes Category:Gameplay Category:Dungeons